


How to have succesful shower sex

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, the moral of this story is that anything is possible if you take a wise approach and get a bath mat, vibrating loofahs are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Victor and Yuuri's last attempt to have sex in the shower almost ended up in a visit to the ER, so they agreed to never try again. However, Chris can't allow their dear friends to miss out on such pleasure, so he sends them a few gifts and tips to make the experience much easier.This was inspired bySide Thing's wonderful comicSweet Soft Minebut can be read a stand alone if you haven't read the comic.  The actual comic is not available anymore but you can read some little folow up doodles on the twitter account. Thank you so much Side Thing san for letting me write this (and for coming up with the title hahaha), and thanks for all your amazing art that always makes my days!!





	How to have succesful shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to S.H Marr for betaing this and helping me improve as a writer, and shout out to my friends at the fwsg server for listening to me and encouraging me to finish this <3

The doorbell rang in the middle of the evening, startling Victor and making him almost drop his book.

“Package for Mr. Katsuki - Nikiforov,” a voice outside the door proclaimed.

Victor got up. “Did you order something?”

Yuuri shook his head, looking as confused as Victor was. Intrigued, Victor opened the door and signed the courier papers, thanking the delivery guy before getting the package inside. It was quite a large box, enough that he had to use both hands to hold it comfortably despite it not being really heavy, and had the sender details written on the top.

“Oh, it’s from Chris!” Well, that explained why the parcel was addressed to Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, then. Yuuri and Victor hadn’t married nor changed their names yet, but their closest friends liked to call them that sometimes, much to Victor’s delight.

He set the package on the floor, in the middle of the living room, while Yuuri fetched a retractable knife to help him open it.

“I wonder what it is.”  Yuuri kneeled on the floor beside Victor, and started tearing the sealing tape with the cutter. “There’s still more than 3 months till my birthday, let alone yours.”

Victor shrugged. Coming from Chris, it could be anything. “Maybe he was just feeling generous?”

Several bubble-wrapped lumps fit snugly inside the box, and, on top of them, was a red envelope with the words “read me first” written on it. Victor opened it to reveal a few pieces of perfumed paper, all filled with Chris’s small, tight handwriting. The paper, in a light red color, had a satin finish that evidenced its high quality; it was very fitting of Chris’s tastes.

“ _Dearest Victor and Yuuri,”_ he read aloud, “ _The last time I visited your love nest, I couldn’t help but notice that heinous sign on your shower, banning lustful acts. It was, no doubt, prompted by a bad experience in the field of wet and slippery lovemaking. I don’t blame you, for I was once young and inexperienced too.”_

Well, Chris wasn't mistaken. Indeed, a couple of months ago - just at the beginning of the off season - what had started as a steamy round of shower sex had ended with Victor hitting his head against the wall. He hadn’t really hurt himself, just got a bump for a while, but they had agreed on banning shower sex for the time being, and Yuuri had even placed a “no sex” sign outside the shower to remind them to not fall into the temptation for the following weeks.

“ _However,”_ Victor kept reading, “ _since_ _you two are my dear friends, I can’t let you give up on such pleasure so soon, so I’m sending you some items that will make your experience easier and safer, along with tips and explanations of the following pages. You can thank me later. Bons baisers, Chris.”_

“Wow. I wonder what he sent.” Victor glanced at the contents of the box. Chris had seen their “no sex” sign when he last visited a few weeks ago, and had indeed been quite offended by it, claiming he could teach them a hundred ways to do it safely in the shower, but Victor hadn’t expected him to actually go through with it.

“I can’t believe we kept forgetting to take it down,” Yuuri whined. He was covering his face with his hands, leaving only his ears visible. They had turned a bright shade of red. Aw, had Chris’s letter made him uncomfortable? Yuuri, being quite reserved, didn’t really talk about sex with anyone other than Victor and sometimes Phichit, so perhaps that was too much for him.

He gently took Yuuri’s hands to reveal his beautiful, blushed face, “You know this is just how Chris is, right? He thinks it's his life call to help everyone improve their sex lives, but if it makes you uncomfortable we’ll have a little chat with him about personal boundaries, it’s ok.”

“Oh, no, it's okay, I know,” Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t really mind that Chris saw it, or that he sent us…” he trailed off, throwing a side glance at the box, “whatever that is. Plus, I know you two talk about stuff sometimes and you tell him about us, that doesn’t bother me, it’s just… I’m just embarrassed about the whole shower thing." He looked at Victor and smiled. “But Lilia’s face when she saw the sign was much more mortifying than this.”

“Right?” Victor nodded enthusiastically. “She had that ‘been there, done that’ look on her face and I really do not want to know what kind of things she used to do with Yakov.” He feigned a tremble. The thought alone was scarring.

Yuuri grimaced. “Yeah, better not think about that.”

Victor grabbed one of the bubble-wrap lumps. “Let’s see what Chris has in store for us, then!”

The first thing they unpacked was a non-slip bathtub mat (“a basic of shower sex”, according to the instructions Chris had included on his letter) on a light blue color that matched their bathroom tiles - trust Chris to have good taste.

“Seems useful.” Yuuri unrolled it, feeling the rubber with his open hand.   

The second item was apparently called a “Grip Bathtub and Shower Safety Handle”, with suction cups to attach it to the shower walls. It wasn’t very aesthetically pleasant - it looked like it belonged on a grandma’s bathtub - but it was 70 cm long and could apparently support up to 120kg. According to Chris, it was the best on the market. He had also included detailed instructions on the best positions for - in his words - “getting wrecked from behind”, using the grip to avoid slipping or bumping one’s head against the wall. Yuuri’s cheeks were burning red again as he read Chris’s notes - that were accompanied by very graphic drawings - but his eyes shone with obvious interest.

Next, Chris had sent a few non-slip tread stickers, like the ones some people put on their stairs, to place on the wall. “If you guys want to do it facing each other, lean on these and they’ll help you stay in place and get some friction,” Chris’s manual of instructions said. He had included a couple of shorter safety handles for extra aid on this.

Last but not least, he had sent a vibrating loofah.

“This is genius!” Victor took it out of its package to admire it better, feeling the soft mesh between his fingers. “It had never occurred to me that there could be sponge vibrators, but this is such a good idea.”

“I can’t believe Chris sent us all this,” Yuuri was examining the handle, face still red. “I wonder how much it all cost.”

“Well, Intoxicated was partially inspired by shower sex, so he must like it a lot,” Victor said, “and he can be a bit over the top about the things he’s passionate about.”

“No wonder you two get along so well, you have that in common,” Yuuri teased, sticking his tongue out.

“I thought you loved that about me,” Victor pouted.

Yuuri chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss him, “I love everything about you,” he murmured, in a sweet, soft voice that made Victor melt.

“Aw, Yuuri,” he hugged him tightly, kneeled on the floor as they were, “I love you too.” Yuuri returned the hug, nuzzling the crook of Victor’s neck, his arms warm and firm around Victor.

“Say, Yuuri,” Victor said after a short silence, “it’s still early in the evening, why don’t we try Chris’s presents?” Yuuri broke the hug and opened his mouth as if to speak, but Victor interrupted him before he could say anything. “I know you feel guilty for what happened, but it was just an accident and we were both at fault.”

“I know.”

“We only need to be more careful, and now that we have all these gifts and bits of advice from a real expert that should be easy, right?”

Yuuri cracked a smile, then frowned again. “I just don’t want us to get hurt. The season will start soon, and it’ll be your last as a competitor.” He looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt. “You’ve been working so hard for this, if you got injured because I was careless…” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“That would make a great headline, wouldn’t it? 5 times world champion Victor Nikiforov breaks his leg getting fucked in the shower and misses the Grand Prix series on his last season.”

They looked at each other and started laughing at the same time. “Vitya, don’t even joke with that,” Yuuri protested, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

Once the giggling fit subsided, Victor brushed the bangs off Yuuri’s forehead, prolonging the movement to caress his cheek with the back of his hand. “You know I don’t want to do anything if you’re not in the mood, or if you really don’t want to try again, but you seemed pretty interested in that handle and how to use it.”

Yuuri flushed, but he didn’t avert his gaze. “Some ideas might have crossed my mind.”

“Oh? For example?”

“Well, I was thinking that if you hold tight to that handle, I could go faster and deeper than last time,” he rubbed his thumb over the back on Victor's hand in slow, sensual motion, “but I wonder how deep you can take me like that.”

“Wow, Yuuri.” That alone got Victor half hard. How could he not, when Yuuri had said that with such fire in his eyes? He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Want to find out?”

Yuuri sighed and gave Victor’s hand a little squeeze. “I do, but…”

“Still worried?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No, it’s ok,” he ran his hand up and down the nape of Yuuri’s neck, slowly, “it’s not like we have to do it today. I mean, you’ve got me a bit hot and bothered just now, but we could take it to the bed instead.”

“Hmm, how about,” Yuuri traced a finger over Victor’s neck, “we install the things Chris got us, and take a shower together? And we see how things go from there.” He offered Victor a mischievous smile. “You could give me a massage with that loofah.”

“I’d love that.”

“But let’s bring the lubricant, just in case.”

“Yuuri!” Victor grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, just in case, but let’s just take it  slow, ok?”

Victor got up, pulling Yuuri with him. “Okay!”

#### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, they decided to install only the long handle and the bath math for the time being, since they were the most basic items. Truly, both were so easy to put in place, and such straightforward solutions, that Victor couldn’t help but wonder how they hadn’t thought of using them before.

Yuuri leaned on the handle tentatively, bending over and supporting part of his weight on it. “I hope this can really take as much weight as the instructions say.”

“Yuuri, neither of us weighs 120kg. I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” He leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s shoulder. “Stay like that, I’ll wash your hair.”

Victor always insisted on doing so whenever they showered together; he liked doing small things for Yuuri, especially when it helped him relax. It was one of the ways he showed his love, and Yuuri knew this, so he just closed his eyes and let Victor massage his scalp.

“Does it feel good?” Victor asked, rubbing the shampoo from the roots to the ends.

“Hmmm, yeah, that feels sooo good,” Yuuri purred, faking a moan so realistically that Victor felt the arousal pool in his belly.

“Yuuri! Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe, is it working? I can’t open my eyes.”

“You know it works, you do it all the time!” He took Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his growing erection. “See?”

Yuuri pumped it up and down, sliding the foreskin over the glans, then pulling it down. “Yeah, I see.”

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, “at least let me get you clean before you start doing that.”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri said, a naughty smile on his face, and leaned on the handle with both hands again.

Victor finished shampooing Yuuri’s hair, then rinsed it and applied the conditioner. “Stand up, I’ll wash your back. Let’s try our new sponge.”

“Sure.” Yuuri stood straight, facing the wall.

Victor wet the loofah and poured some shower gel on it, then turned on the bullet vibrator tucked inside of it. The vibration only had one setting, but it was pretty strong, and he couldn’t help but wonder how would it feel against, ah, certain _parts_ of his anatomy. _Soon,_ he thought, _Yuuri first._ Gently, he rubbed the loofah against Yuuri’s back. “How is it?” he asked.

“A bit weird,” Yuuri looked at Victor over his shoulder, smiling, “but feels nice.”

Victor rubbed the sponge up and down Yuuri’s back, then massaged his shoulders with it. “I wonder how it feels here…” He caressed Yuuri’s pectorals, pressing the bullet vibe inside the loofah against one of his nipples.

Yuuri startled, taking a sharp breath in.

“Too much?” Victor asked, changing the angle so the vibrator wouldn't be right on Yuuri’s nipple.

“No, it was just sudden.” Yuuri put his hand above Victor’s, moving it in circles around his chest. “It’s good, keep going,”

“Of course, love.” He continued massaging Yuuri’s pectorals, then rubbed the loofah all over his perfectly chiseled abdomen, getting lower and lower. “Hmm, it seems you’re really enjoying this.” Very slowly, without using any pressure, he rubbed the sponge over Yuuri’s balls, then moved to his cock, leaving little kisses all over Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri moaned and leaned on Victor, turning his head to kiss him. “This sponge really is genius,” he muttered against Victor’s mouth. He spoke nonchalantly, but his breath was shaky and his erection betrayed how much he was enjoying this. God, he was so sexy like that, his eyes half-lidded and his body relaxed, just giving in to the pleasure.

“Hmm,” Victor hummed, “so just relax and let me take care of you.”

“But I want you to feel good, too.”

“Oh, I’m enjoying myself a lot.”

“I know, I can feel it.” Yuuri rubbed his butt against Victor’s erection. “But I want to wash your back too.”

“Well, if you insist.” He directed the shower head to rinse all the soap off Yuuri. “I have to admit I’m curious to see how our new friend feels on me.”

“Switch places with me,” Yuuri said, taking the loofah from Victor’s hands.

Victor moved to the front of the shower, careful not to slip, although that was made much easier thanks to the rubber mat under his feet. Soon, he felt the mesh sponge on his skin, the vibration reverberating through his body.

“Oh, it does felt good.” The sensation wasn’t as strong as he thought it would be, but it was quite pleasant. He closed his eyes while Yuuri rubbed his back, putting more pressure on the muscles and joints that often hurt after hours practicing on the ice.

“It’ll be handy for light massages when we’re tired and sore from practice.” Yuuri moved the loofah down, massaging Victor’s thighs, then up again. “I should clean here too.” He rubbed the loofah in circular motions over Victor’s asscheeks, then slipped it between them.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he moaned as Yuuri pressed the bullet vibrator against his entrance. It was less intense than other toys, but the sensation spread more, making his entire body feel relaxed and pliant and leaving him gagging for more.

“Relax and lean on the handle,” Yuuri instructed. He rubbed the loofah against Victor’s hole a few times, making Victor tremble every time the soft mesh caressed the sensitive skin, then used the shower head to rinse all the shower gel from Victor’s back and ass. He put the shower head in its place again, turned off the water, and kneeled on the shower floor behind Victor.

“What are you planning?” Victor asked, giving Yuuri a knowing grin.  

“I’m just checking that I cleaned this properly.” Yuuri spread his cheeks open and gave a long lick between them.  

Victor couldn’t help but moan, feeling lightheaded. Yuuri kept licking, circling his tongue around Victor’s puckered hole, putting on pressure to get just the tip in before circling around the rim again. He was using his left hand to grab one of Victor’s asscheeks, kneading it, while rubbing the loofah on Victor’s dick with the right. Victor was suddenly extremely grateful that Chris had sent them that handle, because his legs were starting to feel weak, so he held onto it as if his life depended on it.

“Yuuri, if you keep doing that I might come just like this,” he managed breathlessly.

“That’s fine by me.” Yuuri pressured the sponge against the head of Victor’s dick, making him moan shamelessly. It was quite different from the tightness and friction of jerking off, but god did it feel great.

“But I want to, ah!” Yuuri had just put his tongue inside him. “I want to see how deep you can get like this, with your dick.”

Yuuri gave one last lick to Victor’s ass and got up. Victor turned around to face him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“I want it too…” Yuuri muttered, tracing his hands over Victor’s chest.  His shoulders were tense again, and Victor could sense his hesitation.

“This handle really makes it easy to balance, and the mat helps to not slip, besides, I don’t think it’s going to take much to get me loosened up.” He kissed Yuuri. “But like I said, if you prefer to finish things on the bed, we can do that.”

Yuuri bit this lip. “If it looks like it’s gonna be dangerous, even for a second, we’re stopping.”

“Of course.” He hugged Yuuri tight, kissing him full on the mouth, and Yuuri responded in kind. “You know, Yuuri, you’re pretty sexy when you’re worried about giving me a concussion,” he joked, taking Yuuri’s dick in his fist and giving it a long stroke.

Yuuri looked down, watching as Victor’s hand worked up and down his erection, mesmerized. Without saying anything, he aligned their dicks and took Victor’s hand to wrap it around both of them. Victor pressed their cocks together, rubbing his thumb on the heads to smear them with precum, then glided his hand up and down.

“I love your cock,” he whispered, looking at Yuuri in the eye. “So beautiful and thick, feels so good against mine.”

Yuuri reached behind Victor to leave the loofah on the shower caddy and grab the lube. He poured some on their dicks so Victor could jerk them more easily, then put some on his fingers before bringing them towards Victor’s rear.

“I’ve never done this from here so tell me if I do something wrong,” Yuuri said, rubbing his slicked fingers over Victor’s entrance.

Victor nodded. It was true that normally they would prepare each other from behind, or lying down, which allowed for easier access. However, as Yuuri stretched him slowly, circling his inner rim with the tip of one finger, he found that he quite liked this position. Yuuri’s arms were wrapped around him, their foreheads pressed together, as they looked into each other’s eyes. Yuuri’s gaze was penetrating and intense, but full of love and adoration; a perfect reflection of everything Victor was feeling.

Bit by bit, Yuuri stretched him out, putting more and more pressure until he could comfortably fit a second finger. His eyes never left Victor’s, widening when Victor trembled at the sensation, expression revealing all the desire he felt. Yuuri curved his fingers, reaching deeper but not quite hitting the spot.

“Sorry, I don’t think I can reach deep enough like this.”

“Oh, it’s ok, just stretch me,” he begged, clinging to Yuuri’s shoulder with his free hand. “Don’t make me wait for your cock.”

“Ok, ok.” Yuuri abandoned any attempt to massage Victor’s prostate and focused on the rim, scissoring his fingers. “Does it feel good like this?”

“God, yes.” He loved being stretched, and being able to rub his dick against Yuuri’s made it even hotter. Knowing that he was giving Yuuri back even if just a bit of the pleasure he was feeling made his entire body heat up.

“Do you want a third finger, or is it too soon?” Yuuri’s eyes were shining, betraying how eager he was to put something else than fingers inside him.

“It’s not soon enough,” The excitement of breaking their own rule regarding sex in the shower was turning out to be a huge turn on. Plus, their new friend the vibrating loofah had left him pretty relaxed, and Yuuri had been inside him just the other day, so he was loosening up nice and easy.

Yuuri pulled out his fingers to add more lube, and soon pressed them inside again, this time adding a third one.  It felt so good, feeling himself being stretched, getting ready for Yuuri.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, gently squeezing his and Yuuri’s dicks together, pulling the foreskins up and down.

“Vitya, if you do it like that I might not last long enough.” Yuuri was flushed, strands of wet hair sticking to his forehead; he looked so wanton and desperate. He was, without any doubt, the hottest man alive, and Victor was so, so lucky.

“Oh well, we can’t have that.” He trailed his hand over Yuuri’s dick, from the head to the base, and fondled his balls. “I want you to come inside me, and dirty me again now that I’m so clean.”

Yuuri sighed, resting his forehead on Victor’s shoulder. “How can you say that without being embarrassed?”

Victor had to stifle a laugh. Yuuri had three fingers inside of him, but a bit of dirty talk was embarrassing?

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it.” Yuuri pulled him impossibly close, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could, and sucked on Victor’s shoulder, a spot where it would be easy to hide in case he left a mark. “I told you, I love everything about you.”

Victor’s groan sounded even louder and lewder thanks to the acoustics of the shower. “Please Yuuri, I want you inside.”

Yuuri spread his fingers open, stretching Victor further, and kept them like that for a moment before easing them out. “Turn around.”

Victor did as told, facing the wall. Chris’s instructions said it would be easier if he opened his legs and bent his knees a little while holding onto the handle for support, rather than bending his upper body, so he did that. Truly, it seemed much easier to balance like this.

Behind him, he heard Yuuri lubricating his own dick, and soon felt a warm hand on his hip and a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Are you comfortable?”.

“Yes, better than last time, and you?”

“Hmm, I think this way is easier,” Victor felt something warm and thick against his entrance, “I’m putting it in, okay?”

“Yes,” he begged, stretching the vowel, “just do it already, you’re killing me.”

“It’s not like I can wait much longer either.” Yuuri let out a breathy laugh that turned into a groan as the tip slipped inside Victor.

“Oh, god yes,” Victor felt full, delightfully stretched. He felt as if he had been lacking something, something that only Yuuri’s dick could give him. He felt complete. “You’re so big.” Yuuri kept thrusting in and out, gradually getting deeper. “You’re filling me so well, do you like it?”

“Yes.” Yuuri’s grip on his hip was firm, his thumb distractedly drawing half circles on Victor’s skin. “It’s really easy like this.”

 _How could we stay away from this for so long,_ Victor couldn’t help but wonder. Yuuri penetrated him deeper and deeper, until his dick brushed against Victor’s prostate, just at the perfect angle. Pleasure shot through his body, and he moved his hips to meet Yuuri’s, seeking that pleasure again and again. “Oh, yes, there,” he moaned.

Yuuri pushed again, harder, getting it all inside, and suddenly the pleasure turned into pain, hitting Victor like a bolt of lightning. “Ow, not so deep!”

“Oh, no, sorry!” Yuuri halted immediately, and Victor felt him slowly pull out.

“No, no, stay,” he rushed to say, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist. He turned his head so he could look at Yuuri, whose face was torn with worry and guilt. “I’m ok, I promise, it was just a bit too much too suddenly.” He smiled. “I guess we found out just how deep I can take it like this.”

That made Yuuri chuckle, but then he frowned again. “I’m really sorry, Vitya, can you really go on? Should we stop?”

“I’m ok, can you move again, just go slow?”

“Sure.” Yuuri leaned down to kiss the nape of Victor’s neck, and moved again, tentatively, “Is this better?” He barely had the head in now, and Victor couldn’t help but giggle. Yuuri was such a dork sometimes, and Victor loved him so much.

“You can go a bit deeper, love.”

“Like this?” Yuuri thrust steadily, getting deeper bit by bit until he was brushing Victor’s prostate again. The gentle pace helped Victor relax and forget about the pain, and soon he was crying again, this time in pleasure.

“Yes, that’s perfect, keep it like that, don’t stop moving.”

“I can see all of you like this,” Yuuri murmured, “I can see how I’m entering you.” His voice was so effortlessly sexy.

“Do you like that?” Victor managed to ask, so overcome by the pleasure that it was hard to think clearly, let alone talk.  

“You know I do, Vitenka. You’re gorgeous.” Yuuri’s praise was honest and heartfelt. He picked up the pace, pushing and pulling, rubbing that spot inside of Victor, bringing him closer to the edge.

“Want to see how I touch myself?” he asked, trying to sound playful although he was dying for that extra bit of stimulation.

Yuuri pulled out and pushed back in, hard. “Yes, please.”

Victor grabbed his erection and slid his hand up and down his length, matching the relentless pace of Yuuri’s hips. God, yes, that was what he needed, to feel so thoroughly fucked, stimulated from all sides. “We should put a mirror here,” he said in a burst of inspiration, “so I could see your face better.”

Yuuri moaned, his fingers digging into Victor’s skin.

“I would love that, I wouldn’t take my eyes off you,” Victor continued, jerking himself faster to match Yuuri’s frantic pace, clenching around him, “you’re doing so well Yuuri, you’re so good, you’re perfect.”

“You too, you’re so tight and hot,” Yuuri ran a hand over Victor’s back, “you look so good like this.”

“Yes, like that, I’m getting close.” He could feel the heat pooling inside of him, almost overflowing. “Can I?”

“Yes, let’s come together.” Yuuri’s pace was erratic now, impossibly fast.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I love you,” he jerked himself faster, he was getting there, almost, “I love you, my perfect Yuuri, ah!”

An intense orgasm overtook him, thick and warm cum spilling all over his hand. Yuuri thrust deep one last time, his entire body tensing as he came inside Victor, crying out his name. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor in a tight embrace. “Are you okay?” He asked, breath still labored, and Victor couldn’t help but chuckle. His Yuuri was so caring, not giving himself even a moment of rest before making sure that Victor was fine. 

“I’m fantastic, Yuuri, have I told you that you worry too much?” 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's waist and nuzzled the back of his shoulder. “I’m your fiance, I’m supposed to worry about you,” he left a kiss on Victor’s nape, “take good care of you,” another one on his neck, “cherish you,” a nib to his earlobe, “and worship you.”

“And you do a great job of all those things.” He smiled, turning his head so Yuuri could kiss him on the cheek. “Now, I love having you inside, but please pull out so I can kiss you properly?”

Laughing, Yuuri did as told, and turned on the water again so they could clean themselves.

#### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Yuuri said a while later while applying moisturizing lotion on Victor’s legs. “I didn’t realize I could get so deep in that position,”

“Yuuri, it’s fine,” Victor assured him. “I told you before, it felt fantastic. I still feel pretty amazing now, really.”

“I know, but…”

“It was only a second, then it was good again.” He kissed Yuuri’s hand and smiled, “I’ve hurt you by accident other times, haven’t I? These things happen, we learn from them and they become funny anecdotes we can laugh about in the future.”

Yuuri sighed and hugged Victor. “It did feel great, you were so sexy tonight.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer. “You too, I’m glad we decided to give it another try.”

“Well, it was thanks to Chris,” Yuuri said. He got up and put the bottle of moisturizer back on the shelf.

“Right, isn’t he a genius?” Victor got up as well, putting on his underwear. “He should open a sex consultory when he retires.”

Yuuri played with Victor’s hair, contemplative, “maybe we should get him something in return?“ I mean, sending us all this stuff was a bit weird, but it was really nice of him.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! But maybe not something sex related, I don’t know if we can find something he hasn’t tried yet.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Let’s have dinner and we can look for ideas online later.”

“Okay!” They quickly finished getting dressed but, before Yuuri could leave the bathroom, Victor grabbed him lightly by the wrist. “So, can we call shower sex our friend again?”

Yuuri laughed. “Yes, I’d say it’s redeemed now.”

From then on, and until a scandalized Yurio demanded they take it down, there was a new sign hung on their shower: a big, green one that declared “this shower is sex friendly”.

**Author's Note:**

> [The bath mat](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B015SPOQEM/ref=twister_B072JTC8NF?_encoding=UTF8&psc=1)  
> [The handle (70cm = aprox 24 inches)](https://www.amazon.com/PCP-Suction-Bathtub-Shower-Safety/dp/B00OY1411K/ref=pd_sim_75_1?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B00OY1411K&pd_rd_r=CE2XZHXFGHC3H2QW9S9N&pd_rd_w=Us2g1&pd_rd_wg=IKDls&refRID=CE2XZHXFGHC3H2QW9S9N&th=1) I don't claim the real one can support up to 120kg tho so be careful guys  
> [The tread stickers](https://www.amazon.com/stores/page/138E450F-A814-4EA8-88FA-CE762F806377?store_ref=SPONSORED_SEARCH_AC3PR9BB5BYAC25&store_ref=SPONSORED_SEARCH_AC3PR9BB5BYAC25&pf_rd_m=ATVPDKIKX0DER&pf_rd_p=3513138622&pd_rd_wg=0yynu&pf_rd_r=FGND49AWE6BYAVVKJB2B&pf_rd_s=desktop-sx-top-slot&pf_rd_t=301&pd_rd_w=7DAjL&pf_rd_i=bathtub+tread&pd_rd_r=4178d683-19d2-433f-937b-5afb7b24ea4e&hsa_cr_id=5315708950701&lp_slot=auto-sparkle-hsa-tetris&lp_asins=B002PK0KTY,B003UERH9U,B0743L2MRS&lp_mat_key=tread&lp_query=bathtub%20tread)  
> [The loofah](https://www.amazon.com/Vibrating-Mesh-Sponge-package-4/dp/B00J4EY5DQ/ref=pd_sbs_121_1?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B00J4EY5DQ&pd_rd_r=QKXXN9H3ZCN89YRVCVQ3&pd_rd_w=D5tKv&pd_rd_wg=2I1Fm&psc=1&refRID=QKXXN9H3ZCN89YRVCVQ3&dpID=51mgLaWBaPL&preST=_SY300_QL70_&dpSrc=detail)  
>  Thanks for reading!!!! i really appreciate comments and concrit. If you liked it, feel free to follow me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/idrinkmyfriends) or [tumblr](guety.tumblr.com)
> 
> And remember, kids, don't try this at home, and if you do, please invest in a good bath mat.


End file.
